Conventionally, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-29275 (Patent Document 1) discloses an exciter-incorporating brushless generator that enables collective mounting of an armature of a main exciter, a rotor of a sub-exciter, and a rectifier on a rotation shaft by mounting the armature, the rotor, and the rectifier on a cylindrical holder, and then the holder on the rotation shaft.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-41433 (Patent Document 2) discloses a rotating electric machine having a stator for generating a rotating magnetic field as an AC flows in a stator wiring, and a rotor having rotor wirings mounted at a plurality of respective positions thereof in a circumferential direction and a diode for rectifying a current flowing in each rotor wiring.